Snape einmal anders!
by Angel-of-Mystic
Summary: Will hier nicht zuviel verraten, aber, ach lest einfach selber!


Disclaimer: Alles nix meins schnief, nur die Handlung ist meinem kranken Hirn entsprungen! Die Figuren gehören JKR, ich habe sie mir nur geliehen, sie bekommt sie in einwandfreiem Zustand zurück!

Danke an Dark Angel, da SIE mich auf die Idee gebracht hat ihr einen Keks rüberreicht

Achtung: Lachgefahr!!! (Wenn es euch denn gefällt, dürft ihr ruhig laut loslachen! Ich bin auch nicht böse!)

**Snape einmal anders!!**

„Ich werde sie alle dran kriegen, das schwöre ich, so wahr ich Severus Snape heiße!"

Gut gelaunt war Severus Snape, Zaubertrankmeister und Lehrer an der Hogwarts-Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei an diesem kaltem, aber doch recht freundlichem Morgen aufgewacht. Heute war ein besonderer Tag und er freute sich auf die Gesichter der Schüler und Lehrer!

Er hatte seinen üblichen Anzug gegen einen sauberen, und vor allem, gebügeltem Anzug getauscht. Was ist daran denn merkwürdig, könntet ihr euch jetzt fragen? Das merkwürdige daran war, das der Anzug nicht in seiner üblichen Farbe gehalten war (schwarz, ohne jede Verzierung) sondern in einen strahlenden Grünton gehalten war, der im absoluten Kontrast zu seiner sonstigen Robe stand. Auch seinen Umhang hatte er farblich auf den Anzug abgestimmt.

Auch hatte er sich seine Haare gewaschen und sie mit einem Coiffeur-Spruch in Form gebracht, sie hingen ihm jetzt in sanften Wellen auf die Schultern. Er war mit seinem Äußerem höchst zufrieden. Ja, so konnte er gehen, und machte sich zum Frühstück in die Große Halle auf.

Er war absichtlich zu spät dran, denn er wollte sich an den ungläubigen Gesichtern derer, an denen er vorbeischritt, erfreuen. Auch hatte er die große Eingangstür gewählt, und nicht, wie sonst, die kleine Tür im Hintergrund. Die Show konnte losgehen!

Die Schüler und Schülerinnen plauderten angeregt miteinander, doch als die Hallentür aufging, verstummten alle mit einem mal. Snape ging grüßend und vor allem lächelnd durch die Reihen, mal hier hin grüßend, mal dorthin grüßend. An seinem Platz am großen Lehrertisch angekommen, lächelte er seiner Tischnachbarin, Professor Sprout, freundlich zu, die ihn mit offenem Mund und offensichtlich verblüfft, anstarrte.

„Professor Sprout, ist Ihnen nicht gut, soll ich Ihnen etwas besorgen?" fragte Snape in einem sehr höflichem und freundlichem, und vor allem, lauten Ton, so daß auch es ja jeder mitbekam. Die kleine Professorin stieß einen spitzen Schrei der Überraschung aus, und viel vom Stuhl! Sofort war Snape an ihrer Seite und half ihr wieder auf. „Also wirklich, Professor, was ist denn bloß los mit Ihnen?" kopfschüttelnd setzte sich Snape wieder auf seinen Platz. Das ihn jetzt alle, ausnahmslos alle, anstarrten, ignorierte er. Innerlich grinste er aber. „Das klappt ja hervorragend!" lobte er sich selbst.

Harry, Ron und Hermine, am Gryffindortisch sitzend, hatten alles genau beobachtet. „Das ist ja wirklich merkwürdig" sagte Hermine zu den beiden Jungs. „Was hat der denn plötzlich?" fragte Ron und sah noch einmal ungläubig zu Snape. Harry runzelte die Stirn und besah sich noch einmal seinen Stundenplan. „Ist mir egal, was der hat, aber WIR haben den in unseren ersten beiden Stunden!" Hermine wollte schon etwas erwidern, als Ron aufstand. „Kommt, mir ist der Appetit vergangen."

„Wieso, mir gefällt der neue Snape echt gut!" Hermine konnte nicht glauben, das ihre beiden besten Freunde so gemein waren. „Hermine, das ist Snape, egal, was er anhat! Du weißt doch, diese miesepetrige, gemeine, alte, übergroße Fledermaus!" Ron war wirklich sprachlos.

Auf dem Weg zum Kerker, stritten die beiden immer noch über das neue Aussehen des Tränkemeisters. Harry ging still neben den beiden her. Die übrigen Schüler warteten schon vor dem Kerker.

Als es klingelte, suchten sich alle Schüler einen Platz und warteten auf die Ankunft ihres Lehrers. Nicht, wie üblich, einfach reinplatzend und dabei alle erschreckend, sondern ganz ruhig und besonnen schritt Snape zu seinem Pult. „An der Tafel finden Sie die Zutaten für die Wiederholung einer Schrumpflösung. Bitte arbeiten Sie still und leise, ich werde durch die Reihen gehen, und demjenigen helfen, der Hilfe benötigt!" Überrascht sahen alle Schüler ihren Tränkelehrer entgeistert an, auch die Slytherins. Zu seiner großen Überraschung schmachteten ihn plötzlich alle weiblichen Schüler an und seufzten, wenn er in ihre Richtung blickte.

Neville fing an zu stöhnen, sein Trank hatte schon wieder die falsche Farbe angenommen. Immer kleiner auf seinem Stuhl werdend, realisierte er, das Snape ihn beobachtet hatte und nun auf ihn zu ging. „Brauchen Sie Hilfe, Longbottom?" fragte er freundlich. Neville fing an zu Quieken und sah hilflos zu Hermine herüber. Die zuckte nur mit den Schulter, was heißen sollte: Wenn er dir helfen will, laß es zu!

Neville bekam ganz große Augen, als sich Snape zu ihm runterbeugte und ihm genau sagte, was er zu tun hatte. Und das auch noch in einem ruhigem, freundlichen Ton.

Auch hatte Snape, als die Doppelstunde vorüber war, weder Punkte abgezogen, noch jemanden Strafarbeiten erteilt. Und das passierte nicht nur bei ihnen in der Stunde, nein, auch als sie die anderen Klassen fragten, erhielten sie immer die gleichen Antworten: Snape war freundlich, hilfsbereit, hatte keine Punkte abgezogen und keine Strafarbeiten erteilt.

Snape hatte die Pausenaufsicht. Während dessen unterhielten sich die übrigen Lehrer im Lehrerzimmer über das ungewöhnliche Verhalten des Lehrers.

„Was meinst du, was mit ihm los ist, Minerva?" fragte Professor Flitwick seine Kollegin. „Also, ich bin genauso ratlos wie du. Vielleicht hat er ja endlich eingesehen, das es so unmöglich weitergehen konnte mit ihm." Dumbledore schmunzelte über seine Kollegen. Wußten sie es denn nicht?

Den weiblichen Schülern gefiel der neue Snape so gut, das er haufenweisen Liebesbriefe vor seinem Kerker fand, als er vor seiner nächsten Stunde nachschaute, ob er auch nichts vergessen hatte. „So ist das also, man braucht sich also nur ein wenig rausputzen und schon flog die halbe Schule auf ihn!" Es machte ihm so langsam richtig Spaß, aber ....

Beim Abendessen beobachtet er immer wieder schmachtende Blicke. Wie erwartet, hatte er die ganze Schule beeindruckt. Nur Dumbledore schmunzelte ihm immer wieder zu. Wußte er etwas? Konnte man eigentlich irgendetwas vor dem alten Zauberer geheimhalten? Aber egal, morgen würden sie alle ihr blaues Wunder erleben.

Am nächsten morgen zog er seinen üblichem Anzug an und seinen schwarzen Umhang darüber, seine Haare hatte wieder ihre ursprüngliche Form angenommen.

Beim Frühstück wunderten sich alle sehr über den aufgetauchten, alten Snape. Er mußte grinsen, stand auf und bat Dumbledore, etwas sagen zu dürfen.

„Ja, wußten Sie denn nicht, das gestern der 1. April gewesen ist?" fragte er in die Runde. Alle bekamen große Augen. Das alles war nur ein Aprilscherz gewesen!!!

o0o0o0o0o

Ich hoffe, euch gefällte diese kleine Story. Schreibt mir doch einfach nen kleinen Kommi!

Gruß Angel


End file.
